I love you but I hate you
by thebloodyrose77
Summary: What will happen if two pastes and two futures collides ? what if love isn't enough ? What if hate isn't enough ! What if they can't forget ? This story might have one self harm scene but I will warn you when it comes don't worry, and it will not effect if you read it or not ? you will understand what's going on. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I finally got back home. That was a very busy night at the bar. I climb the stairs and when I get to my floor I find all my stuff out.

Me:"What the hell is going on" I try to use my keys to open the door but it doesn't work. I run down stares to the owners apartment and I knock.

Me:"what the hell is going on ? I can't..." I yell at him as he opens the door

The Owner:"You haven't paid since three months so I gave the apartment to people who could actually pay"

Me:"But I told you I can get you the money. Just give me five days"

The Owner:"Five days so you could lend money from someone and then the next month you can't pay me because you have to pay them. NO...Now take your stuff and get out of here"

Me:"You can't do this come on" He slams the door in my face "Fuck you sonofabitch" I yell punching the door. Where the hell I'm going to go. I have nowhere to stay at. I get back to my floor and I get my stuff then I make my way to the bar thinking If Jerry would let me crush in the bar for tonight and maybe tomorrow night too UHG I don't know what to do or where to go.

I enter the bar and as soon as Jerry who was serving some guy a beer sees me he says "I don't like the bags"

Me:"the owner kicked me out and I need a place to stay at, just until I find an appartement"

Jerry:"will if I was him I would kick you out too. You can't just not pay for three months sweetheart"

Me:"Sweetheart could you please just pretend for a second that you're on my side"

Jerry:"anyway you can stay here for tonight and only tonight" I nod

"I have an apartment for rent" I hear from behind me as I was making my way to the back. I turn around and I see a man with a cowboy hat, an opened shirt and a leather jacket, jeans pants too. His hair was black and tall with a white strike. The tattoo on his chest grabbed my attention as soon as my eyes landed on it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but listen" He says obviously checking me out

Me:"Do I look like a whore to you ?" and I turned around and was about to walk away

"No. That's way I will let you rent the apartment. My name is Tool by the way" I turn back around. He gets up "That's the address come by tomorrow afternoon." He walks by me after handing my the piece of paper.

I spent the night thinking about if I should go or not. I mean I won't lose anything. If I checked things out and if the guy was actually fucking with me then I can kick his ass and leave. I should go right ? Yeah totally.

Tool p.o.v

I go up stares to the floor before the roof and enter the empty apartment. Damn it's really dusty in here. I text all the boys to come up here. After 10 minutes all of them where standing in front of me yawning.

Lee:"What's going on Tool ?"

Gunner:"Yeah you better have a good reason for wakening me up"

Me:"Yeah I do actually. We are cleaning the apartment" The all laugh

Barney:"Nice one Tool. Now seriously why did you wake us up ?"

Me:"To clean the apartment" They look at each other

Toll:"ARE YOU SERIOUS" He just woke up why is he angry ?.

Yang:"I'm going back to sleep"

Barney:"Come down Toll Road. Tool are you OK ? did you hit your head with a wall or something ?"

Tool:"No. I want you to help me clean the apartment because I found a renter for it last night and she is going to come and check it out this afternoon"

Hale:"She ?!"

Toll:"I swear if it's one of your bitches..." he says shaking his head

Tool:"No. She works at the bar and she came back after her shift was over saying that the owner kicked her out so I offered her this apartment"

Lee:"I ain't cleaning anything"

Tool:"Oh come on. Do I ever ask anything from you ? No then can't you just do me this one little favor"

Nikki p.o.v

I pay the cap driver and get out to find my self standing in front of a tattoo shop with the sign Tool's written in big. This is a bad idea. I don't even like the neighborhood, but shockingly I find myself already walking inside. The guy from the bar looks up from some papers in his hands up at me.

Tool:"Oh there you are. I was starting to think you didn't change your mind" I just smiled, I didn't know what t say. I look around the place and my eyes meet the two men sitting on the cough. I smile at them and they smile at me.

Tool:"Will those are your neighbors" Oh joy two buffed men "That's Hale" the guy nods and I do too "and that's Toll road" the same thing we nod at each other. Weird names. "Now let me show you your apartment" I follow him out to the next building and we climb the stares.

Tool:"That's it" he says pointing at it. The door across opens and we both look to the right.

Tool:"That is Yin Yang your neighbor" I smile. that one didn't look scary or intimidating like the other two and I hope the rest if there is more look like him.

Yang:"Hi" he says offering his hand and I take it "Hi" I offer him a sweet smile too. He looks nice. The apartment was good actually and I liked it though it needs painting and some other pieces of furniture.

Me:"I'll take it" I say as I look at him and offer him my hand to shake.

Tool:"Perfect then, we got a deal Miss..."

Me:"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Nicole Forbes, but you can call me Nikki"

Tool:"You're the..."

I cut him Off:"No" My phone goes off. I look at the screen. "It's my boss. I have to get it" He nods "I'll be in the shop. Here is your keys" I take them from him and I nod while answering the phone.

Me:"Hello"

Jerry:"Where the hell are you. you're shift starts in two minutes"

Me:"Shit I'll be there in 5"

Jerry:"Fine but hurry up"

Me:"OK" I hang up and run down stares

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of thins one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked around serving tables when suddenly I hear my name, I look at my right and there they are on a table in the corner Tool, Yang, Toll Road and I think his name was Hale.

I smile and say as I walk to them:"Hi"

Tool:"I thought we would give you a ride home"

Me:"My shift will be over in five. Get you guys a beer or something ?"

They all say at the same time:"Sure" I nod counting them

Me:"I'll be back in a few" I get the order I have to its table then go get the guys the beer

Tool:"You do remember Toll, Hale and Yang ?"

Me:"Of course" I say with the same smile that have been printed on my face since my shift started

Tool:"Will these are Lee Christmas and his girlfriend Lacy. Gunner Jensen and Barney Ross"

Me:"H..."

Jerry:"Nikki no talking with the Customers go back to work" He yells "And you're working for extra 10 minutes" without even glancing behind my back I give him the middle finger

Jerry:"Now 20"

Me:"Bastard" I say to my self but it was loud enough for them on the table to hear me "you guys don't mind waiting for more 20 minutes, do you ?"

Barney:"Not at all"

Tool:"Take your time"

Me:"OK then I will see in 20" and I walk away

I get out of the car and I go to the back to get my stuff but every one of the guys offered to take one. Maybe they got nothing to do with their looks. Don't judge a book from the cover, but no. One thing I learned from this life is trust no one.

Tool:"You didn't have dinner, did you ?"

Me:"No"

Tool:"We will order pizza if you want"

Me:"Actually I will cook"

Toll:"Homemade food ? I miss that so much" I hear him as soon as I enter the house

Hale:"It's not like she invited you"

Before Toll managed to answer I throw in:"I wouldn't mind some company"

Toll:"Seeee"

Me:"OK then I will have a shower get the dinner ready then I will call you" they all nodded and left me alone in my new home.

I listened to the sizzling and enjoyed the smell. Hell yeah I'm the best cooker in the world. I hear the door knocking and I go to see who is it. To my surprise it's everyone.

Toll:"Is it ready yet ?" He says looking past me. Gunner closes his eyes and enhance the smell

Me:"More 10 minutes, but you can get the table ready until then" I say not sure if it was rude to ask them that or not

Lee:"Sure"

Me:"OK" I smile and take a step to the side.

We all sat around the table and without another word we dug in. I get a lot of complements on the food.

Me:"No problem guys. You know if anyone of you missed a meal so much just tell and I'll cook it for you" They all looked at me

Hale:"Really ?" I smile

Me:"Yes, I love cooking" Yang was about to say something but Gunner talked first.

Gunner:"Lee does Lacy know how to cook like that ?"

Lee:"No" he said with a sign

Barney:"I'll tell you why ? It's because she is a cheater"

Toll:"Lee you should leave her man seriously"

Lee:"Can we not talk about that" He seemed really upset and like he just wanted to get the hell out of here, and to be honest they really shouldn't have mention that she cheated on him in front of me after all I'm a stranger.

Me:"Lee I now it's non of my business but if you love her and sure she loves you back, Then you should stay with her no matter what any idiot says"

Hale:"Hey we are not idiot we are just advising him"

Me:"Will it's his girlfriend and he is the one spending his life with her so it's non of your business"

Tool:"OK let's come down and finish our food"

I glanced at Lee and he mouthed "thank you" I just smile and shrug. I know I didn't say anything wrong so I'm not a fried if I upset someone. I'm the type that says what's on my mind, sometimes without thinking and the bad thing is that I can hurt people, but I'm trying to control my self especially if I'm sure I will hurt someone.

As I was about to start cleaning the table

Barney:"No Nikki you made the dinner. We will take care of the dishes"

Me:"It's fine really" I insist

Lee:"No you go sit"

Yang:"Yeah it's the lest we do after this so good dinner"

Will since they Insisted:"OK" but I still joined them in the kitchen and kept them company as they were taking turns on the sink to clean their dishes. It's really weird. I mean they are so nice though they look like the kind you will turn around and walk the other way if you saw them, but again I can't help but feel suspicious of their behavior, But a part of me is telling me they are just nice. Will too bad it's the part I never listen to or forced to never listen to.

Tool:"Thank you Nikki"

Me:"No problem" He just turned around and left. I close the door and make my way to my room since I already took a shower I just changed to my PJs and went to bed

I thought about every one of them. Yang is so nice and easy to talk to, Lee and Toll Road are the same. Hale is a little defensive but it's probably because he doesn't know well yet or at lest that's what Tool told me. Tool is kind and he seems like he just enjoys watching his friends talking and joking and I think Barney is the same.

Next morning...

I woke up feeling tired and sad. I sighed and pushed my self to my feet. It's a Tuesday, I hate Tuesdays. I took a quick shower, wrapped myself in a towel and got out, since there is no carpet and my feet were wet I slipped.

Me:"Fuck" I took a deep breath and I got up. I hate Tuesdays. I searched in my closet and got all what I'm going to wear.

I feel really frustrated today my shift won't start till 4 so I just walked to my bed, throw myself there and stared at the wall. Why I'm alive, I should be dead. Why did they save me. What if I wanted to die they had no right in saving me. Now I have to live in this shitty life with no purpose. I'm a loser. I hate myself just like everyone hates me. Everyone on earth hates me.

I hear a knock on the door, but I don't get up to get it and I just go back to my thoughts only for a few seconds before I got interrupted. "Hey are you OK ?" and now who in earth would care if I'm OK or not ?. I look up only to meet the giant that I hate his attitude.

Me:"How did you get in ?"

Gunner:"Spare key" He knows where my spare key is hidden ? I'll hid it somewhere else later

Me:"What do you want ?" sorry pale I'm in no mood to be nice and he is the last person I want to see

Gunner:"Barney bought some donuts and I was the only one who wasn't already down so I came to call you if you want to have some" He said calmly like I haven't been rude with him seconds ago. A voice in my head, the one I don't listen to, told me "come on Nikki you haven't eaten a thing since you woke up and the last thing you want is fainting in the bar while serving someone" I got to admit she is right.

Gunner:"Hello...you still here Nikki ?"

I spin in the bed and let my self fall, then I get up.

Gunner:"Are you sure you're OK ?"

Me:"Yes" and I pointed to him to go first. Silently he did and I followed also silently. We got out to the next building, to Tool's. The tattoo chair was empty so I just took a donuts and went there and sat.

Someone walked beside me and half sat on the table filled with pictures and tattoo sketch.

Lee:"Hey you OK ?"

Me:"Yeah..sure"

Lee:"If you want to talk, I'm a good listener"

Me:"Thank you Lee I'm fine" Is it that obvious that I'm in such a need for a friend right now ? I'm thinking about dying, for gods sake

Lee:"I wanted to say thank you for sticking with me last night at dinner"

I look up at him:"No problem. I just said what's right. plus I do realize I'm a stranger and they shouldn't have mentioned that she cheated on you in front of me" his face changed when I said cheated but it turn back normal and he offered me a smile and a nod.

After I finished I excused my self and as I was about to exit the shop.

Tool:"Hey Nikki wait" I turn around "Do you have a tattoos ?"

I gave him a confused look. I mean why would he ask me that ? "ummm no I don't. Why ?"

Tool:"Nothing, but if you ever wanted to have a tattoo I would happily do it the honor" I just nodded with a fake smile. God I just want to get back to my bed.

As I was climbing the stares I hear a voice from behind me so I span around fast and Which caused me to almost slip again but that one would have really hurt, thank god who ever caught me was there. I rise my face to see who is it.

Me:"Oh it's you Gunner" God why him ?!

Gunner:"Are you OK ?"

Me:"Oh yeah. Your Sudden footsteps scared me"

Gunner:"Guess I'm sorry then" I didn't know what to say else. His beautiful eyes where about to drive me crazy, and him being that close doesn't really help at all.

Gunner p.o.v

Her wide brown eyes are just so beautiful. She was staring back at my eyes which made me...helpless...What..what am I saying ? Anyway I swear we stayed like that for about a minute or so. I don't think she realized my hand was on her but until she got loss of my grip and left me there staring at her as she walked up stares. I shake my head. What the hell was that ? I walk up stares and to my apartment. I turn on the light and sit on the couch reversing in my mind what happened minutes ago. Her warm skin touching mine. Her eyes meeting mine. No..no Gunner no. Not her...no. My phone goes off. It's Hale.

Me:"What do you want ?" I ask as soon as I pick up

Hale:"I want you to get your ass down here"

Me:"Why ? what do you want with my ass ?" I ask borid

Hale:"I want nothing with your ass but Barney wants your ass to go with mine to get the new Weapons for the next trip" I'm in no mood for this

Me:"Fine I'll be down in seconds"

Hale:"OK" I hang up and head down


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nikki p.o.v

Jerry calls me to the back and I follow him confused. He was acting wierd since I came.

Me:"Is everything OK Jerry ?" I ask as we stand in a corner so no one can hear our conversation

Jerry:"No Nikki everything is not OK. Who the hell are these men you left with last night ?. They even came tonight and you grated them"

Me:"These are my new neighbors"

Jerry:"What ?!"

Me:"You heard me Jerry"

Jerry:"Yes I heard you. Nikki they are no good company. some of the waitresses are starting to say shit about you turning to..." He widen his eyes not wanting to say the word

Me:"What ?. Did you believe them ?" I ask in disbelieve

Jerry:"No, hell no I know you and who you are. I just don't want you to get hurt because I see how they look like"

Me:"Will then trust me when I say that their looks got nothing to do with them. Plus I'm being careful and don't forget I'm a hand to hand combat expert"

Jerry:"I know. Jest be safe OK ?"

Me:"Always" he came close and kissed my forehead

Jerry:"Give me your address" He said as we made our way inside

I make my way to the table where the group was siting.

Me:"Hey guys ummm.. I already have a ride home tonight" They just nodded. I was a fried they would think I ditched them or something.

Tool:"We will stay here for a little while"

I look at Gunner and he is staring at me with a smile on his face. I don't know but there is something about that smile that makes me just want to smile. Like I feel happy for no reason which I try so hard to shake off. I don't understand what is it about him that makes me just want to stare.

Me:"OK" I walk away but I don't exit the bar until I take a last glance behind to see Gunner still staring with the same dazzling smile printed on his face, but this time I find my self smiling back at him. I walk outside and to Jerry who is waiting. He places his arm around my shoulder and brings me closer starting a conversation.

Gunner p.o.v

I keep watching her until she reaches the bar owner Jerry and he places his arm around her shoulder. For some reason I didn't like it. Like really I felt like I wanted to get out there and get him away from her.

Toll:"Do you think it's her boyfriend ?" I look at him to see who he is talking with and about

Barney:"Nikki you mean ?" Barney spoke my mind

Toll:"Yeah. Do you think that Jerry guy is her boyfriend ?"

Lee:"You remember when we came here for the first time and offered to pick her up then Jerry yelled at her and she gave him the middle finger without being a fried he would fire her"

Yang:"Will you sure don't let your boss drive you home"

Hale:"While he has his arm wrapped around your shoulder"

Tool:"Plus she went to the back with him"

Gunner:"You were watching her ?" I finally speak

Tool:"No I wasn't watching her I was just looking at a hot waitress going to the back when they both walked there"

I didn't respond to matter of fact I ignored the rest of the conversation and got absorbed in my own thoughts. I don't think she is dating Jerry, Why ? I don't know I just don't. She smiled back at me and that must have meant something.

Nikki p.o.v

I got the hot chocolate and sat on the couch with Jerry. We talked for hours about the past and about our lives and what we got through and shit like that, but I liked to talk to Jerry he was understanding and not quickly to judge.

Jerry:" OK it's time for me to go"

Me:"Oh come on stay" I insist

Jerry:"No I really should get going"

I sign saying "OK" we get up and I walk with him to his car we hugged and said goodbye then he left. I wrap my hands around my self as I watch his car disappear in the darkness of the night.

I walk up stares when I get to the third floor a door opens and a girl comes out holding her high heels and her handbag. When she sees me she blushes and runs down stares forgetting the door open.

Now I did wonder which one of the boys lived in that apartment but I didn't think I would get to see him coming to get the open door in his boxer.

Gunner:"Oh, hi Nikki" he says embarrassed

Me:"Hi" I could feel my cheeks getting hot so before I embarrass my self I decided to leave, so I turned to finish climbing the stares.

Gunner:"Is he your boyfriend ?" I turn around surprized

Me:"What ?" I hope my cheeks are not red

Gunner:"The guy you lest is he your boyfriend ?" I was really surprised why would he ask something like that ?

Me:"And why would think he is ?" I ask him trying to keep focusing on his face

Gunner:"So he is"

Me:"I didn't say that"

Gunner:"So he is not ?" I bite my lip trying not to smile

Me:"And why would you want to know if he is or not ?"

He walks out of his apartment and walks to me. Oh god I feel like my heart is about to come out of my chest. He stops right in front of me and I'm forced to look up because he is taller. I just wanted to turn around and run to my apartment but it seemed i was frozen in my spot.

He leans down:"Because if he is not I want to do this" And he kisses me. I stand there motionless for two seconds then I push him away from me and I turn around and run upstairs.

Gunner:"So he is" I hear him yelling after me but I never stopped


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gunner p.o.v

I went back inside and closed the door. I turned to the first wall and slammed my head against it. why in earth did I just do that ? I Just lost all my chances. I'm so stupid and as if it's not enough I did it right after she saw the girl leaving my place. I'm such an idiot. I asked my self the same question over and over again in my way to the living room. I turn on the TV and flip throw the channels but with a Preoccupied mind.

Maybe I should go apologize to her. No she probably wont open the door or maybe she would...nah why would she anyway ?...I'm officially and idiot. Despite all that on my mind I couldn't ignore the fact that her Lips were so delicious, I wanted more. Her warm and soft cheeks...

Nikki p.o.v

I lied back on my bed and played with my hair while I thought of what had happened a few minutes ago. I didn't realize I was biting my lip until it started bleeding. I walk into the bathroom to take a look on the mirror and for some reason I remember Gunner looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his, but no I can't possibly be thinking like that...I mustn't. I still can't believe he kissed me. He sure has some nerve, but what is really bothering me is the fact that right there in that moment for just a split of a second I felt something, and something beautiful. I hate myself for it.

Next morning...

I finished making breakfast and called Tool to see if he and the group might want to join me. I run to my room and check my clothes. I was wearing a pink sun dress that went just above my knee and fitted my body so perfectly. I had some eyeliner too and lipstick. No that is too much. I will look weird, it's just a breakfast. I don't even know why did I do all that. I take off the lipstick then I hear a knock on the door. For some reason I freak out I leave the room only to run back in and put lipstick again. I open the door and find only Tool and Barney. I let them in and look outside the door to see if there's anybody else there I haven't noticed, but no there was no one.

Me:"Where is everyone ?" I ask following them as they walked to the dining room making them self at home.

they both stop before sitting and look at me. Tool looked at me up and down while Barney answered:"they all went to do some work" I give him an "oh" face as I took a seat on the table.

We sat there eating silently. I won't deny I had hoped that Gunner won't come but I actually wanted him to. Why ? don't ask me. I look at my food and suddenly I lose my appetite.

Tool:"So so you need a ride ?" I look up at him confused.

Me:" umm...why and to where ?"

I wait for him until he swallows to get my answer "You're all dressed up and since you don't have a car I was going to offer mine"

Damn I knew it was over to dress like that "No...I just...can't a girl dress up and sit at home" he just shrugged and went back eating. Oh god that is so embarrassing and awkward.

But thank god Barney decided to save me:"Nikki aren't you planning on painting this place ?"

Tool:"Yeah it looks like a ghosts house" I look at them after swallowing. I was actually thinking about that. I was just waiting till I get enough money for everything.

Me:"Of course I will, just not now" I explain to them and they nod

Barney:" If you want I'll take you to buy painting" he offers me nicely with a faint smile on his face that didn't really fit him, but I took it he was really trying to be nice with me and show me that he is interested in helping me.

Me:"How about the day after tomorrow ? you free then ?" I ask him returning his smile with one of mine.

Barney:"Yup got nothing to do for the next couple of days" he said and then took a sip of his orange juice.

Me:"OK then we got a deal"

* * *

I was on my way to work when someone from behind said:"Need a drive ?" I knew who it was and I didn't want to see or talk to that person. OK maybe I wanted to, but I'm not going to.

Me:"No I'm fine thank you" I say not even glancing at him. I hear him growling.

"Look I'm sorry I was just drunk and you didn't want to tell me if he was or was not your boyfriend"

Me:"Why did you want to know anyway ?" I ask him after moments of silence I spent thinking if I should ignore him or talk to him, but it seems no matter how much I try I just can't ignore that specific person which is driving me crazy.

Gunner:"I don't know, I was curios I guess" he answered innocently. Oh please go play with someone else. I was sure it was more than that.

Me:"You're a asshole" I tell him curios to see what his answer would be for that one

Gunner:"I know...Friends ?" OK I did not expect this one. I look and see his hand stretching and waiting mine to take it and announce peace. My whole body was saying yes though not my brain. I mean if he kissed me once he will do it again, but I guess I didn't care because my hand automatically took his.

Me:"Friends" He stops. I climb behind him and we took off with one thought in my mind "I hope I didn't make a mistake"

After two days...

I was with Barney and Gunner in the painting shop. Tool was going to come along but some group of people came into the shop wanting to have a matching tattoo or something like that. Me and Gunner became best friends in these two days though we fight a lot but it's our way to say you're my best friend and I care about you...I guess.

Me:"How about this one ?" I say holding a weird color in my hand.

Gunner:"What is that puke color" He said with a face that almost made me laugh

I look at Barney:"Come on you don't want to paint your living room with that" maybe they are right. I place it back to its place and move on. Following Gunner wasn't the best thing to do. I keep staring at his muscles. every time he turn to face me I look away quickly like an innocent thief.

In the end we decided on sky-blue for the living room and purple for my bedroom. In our way home I thought about it. Should I ask them to help me or not ? Then for some reason I look outside the window and I recognized the place. That must be a sign. I will ask them.

Me:"Guys could I ask a favor from you ?" I bite my lower lip but stop when Gunner look at me he must have seen that I really needed their help because he answered almost instantly "Of course, anything..just ask"

Me:"Will my piano is still in my old apartment. I went to get it back yesterday but the owner refused to give it to me saying it's part of the furniture now. I thought about getting the police but then thought if my muscled friends would help me then there will be no need for all the fuss" I say all that in one breath and watched the two men's reaction waiting hopefully for my answer.

Barney:"Where is the building ?" I smile from ear to ear and Gunner chuckles. I tell Barney the directions. It wasn't far from where we were.

We get out of the car and I walk them inside to the owners apartment in the first floor. Gunner bangs on the door with his big hands. If I was inside I would jump from the window not to face the guy with a hammer for a hand. Anyway the owner did open, apparently we disturbed his nap. He was yawning and was shirtless which was very disgusting view to look at.

The owner:"Didn't I tell you not to come back here ever again ?" He says after glancing at the two men at each side of me and pretending not being a fried though it was obvious on his face.

Barney:"Hey watch the way you're talking" he growled at the owner who swallowed struggling hard to keep his guts alive

The owner:"Or what ?" Damn he sure has some balls. Barney was about to take a step toward the scared owner but I stopped him. I didn't want any troubles, I just want my piano back.

Me:"Where is my piano?" I say damn serious.

The owner:"And why should I tell you ?" He Challenged ignoring the glares from Barney and Gunner.

Gunner says in a matter of fact way:"Because If you don't we'll get the answer out of you"

I'm sure he wanted to give us a smartass answer of his, but thought wisely and decided to end the conversation:"I sold it"

I looked at him in disbelieve. How could he? anger boiled inside me and before I knew it my fist connected with his face making him fall backwards. Yup I learned how to punch from the masters of it, I never turn to violence but when it comes to my instrument I will kill anyone. From the corner of my eye I saw Gunner smirking.

The owner:"OK...OK it's inside I still didn't find a buyer" Oh my god did he just say that ? He didn't sale it ? I'm the happiest girl in the world in this moment. This might seem weird to some people but my piano is my world, I can't live without it. After loading the Piano in the back of the truck, we took of.

Barney:"I got to say Nikki...nice punch" he said with a smirk.

Me:"Did you see how he fell on his ass!" I say with a smile from ear to ear. I was proud of my self and happy I got my piano back.

Gunner:"Will what can I say she learned from the best" Why did he just say that ? I mean he is not lying but...

Barney:"You taught her how to punch like that ?" he asked in a little disbelieve.

Gunner:"Yeah, why so hard to Incredible?" he asked a little offended. I just sat in the back listening to them going back and forth

Barney:"You know her since what...Three days and you already taught her how to knock out people"

Gunner:"Will a beautiful women like her should know how to defend her self. who knows what might happen tomorrow ?"

Barney:"That's true but..." I stopped listening right there. shaking my head I focused on the view from my window.

* * *

When we got to the garage Tool grated us on the door. Lee and Yang were siting watching TV inside. I went inside to call them.

Me:"Hey guys Barney and the others need your help" as soon as they heard me they got up and followed me.

Lee:"Whoa I thought you guys were going just to bring some colors for the ghost house"

Barney:"We were but Nikki needed a little favor and how could we say no" he said winking at me, I smile at him and he smile back. Barney is a very nice man and I like when he sometimes treats me like his daughter, Tool does the same sometimes and I can't help but to feel lucky. I got a new friends who treat me like there little sister, though it's been only 4 days, they treat me like I'm the only girl in the family and it's their duty to spoil me. Probably because they don't get female presence and home-made food a lot.

Lee:"so when are we going to paint ?" he asked me as they finish placing every thing in its place. We didn't get the piano to my flat because we will have to move it again when painting.

Me:"You guys want to help me with the painting ?" I was a little taken back to be honest.

Toll:"we can't resist having some fun" painting indeed is fun. My phone goes off, I look at the screen and as soon as I read my best friend's name I answer, but I take the phone away from my ear as she screams.

Me:"Gee thanks Jenna I almost got deaf" I say ignoring the glances the boys took between each other

Jenna:"Yeah love you too"

Me:"of course you love me" we kinda laugh "So when are you coming back I missed you so much" everyone looks behind me but I didn't pay it any attention until Jenna answered my question.

Jenna:"Why don't you look behind you" I take the phone from my ear and turn around to find my best friend for ever standing there. I scream and run to her locking her in my embrace.

Jenna:"OK..can't breath" I let her go

Me:"Why didn't you say you were coming ? I would have picked you up from the airport"

Jenna:"I wanted to surprise you plus I got you a very good offer"

I take her hand and I lead her where the boys where standing and I introduce her to all of them. When I introduce her to Gunner she gives me a look that I just ignored and she is going to pay for it later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I made breakfast for everyone before we started painting my ghost house, as they call it. Jenna joined us too. She wouldn't stop bothering me about Gunner...such a bitch. I told her that he is my neighbor and will never be more than that, and that goes for all of them.

Jenna and Yang and I were painting a wall. It was silent and kinda boring so I painted Yang's back and we started chasing. I hid behind Lee and Yang paint him instead, Lee painted him back. We all laughed hysterically seeing Lee and Yang going back and forth. Jenna interrupts them when she turns on the radio and one of our favorite songs came in, we started singing along loudly, a few seconds later Toll sung with us and then everyone joined. We kept singing and criticizing each other's singing until the song was over.

After that Jenna whispered in my ear that she wants to talk to me in privet. She had a very serious face so I walked behind her silently.

"Hey where you two going ?" Hale asked suddenly.

I turned around and offered everyone a smile "We will be back..just five minutes" and before anyone could say a word we were both already in the kitchen.

"Look I know you hate talking about this but you are talented. You must not waste your talent" Jenna said with a begging face that made me angry.

"Jenna we went through this conversation a thousand times and like I said before...I will not come back" I turn around to leave but I turn back to face her "is that why you came early ?" I shake my head and walk away not waiting for her answer.

"They want you back. The company wants you back. In November's concert" Jenna said holding my arm and spinning me to look at her.

"Jenna I told you thousands of times that I don't want to play ever again" I snap at her.

"HE IS GONE AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING NOW" she yells and the next thing I know is that my hand connected with her cheek. Yup I just slapped my best friend. Jenna is the kind of a girl who is ready to get in a fight if needed. All I know is that some how she was on top of me and we were both on the floor trying to shook each other. Finally I manage to pull her hair but I wasn't strong enough to get in top of her but I did get her off me, then big hands parted us. We did kick in the air and punched but nothing of that worked.

I was with Tool and Gunner in my bed room and Jenna was with the others...I don't know where, somewhere in the house.

After 10 minutes of coming down and calming words from Tool, Gunner and Lee who joined us, I took a deep breath and got up. I walk out side my bed room and I find that Jenna was about to come to talk to me.

I sit on the floor and she does too, she winces in pain, and I feel guilty, but somehow it felt good "We should do that more" I tell her. It was Good to be able to feel again, feel like I'm still alive, I'm still capable on feeling hurt and pain and then all good and liberated again. I felt like 10 years younger for some odd reason.

"Diffently...by the way I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said" she says with a frown and a places her arm around me

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" I apologize to her. I really didn't mean to loose my temper.

"Come on let's get up...my ass hurt" Jenna says already trying to get on her feet. I chuckle a bit and then get up with her and we head to the couch.

"You want some hot chocolate ?" I offer Jenna and she nods. I look at Gunner " Baby go get us two cups of hot chocolate" and before I realize my mistake Jenna said "I KNEW IT" I immediately close her mouth with my hand and look at Gunner who was glaring at me.

"AAAHHHH" I take my hand of Jenna's mouth "Why did you bite me ?" I ask in disbelieve.

"You tried to hide it from the beginning but I knew it since I saw you two" Jenna said standing up. She is going to keep talking until she reveals everything, isn't she ?

"Jenna just shut it OK " I warn her but she rolled her eyes.

"Come on until when you two will live in denial...huh ?" Jenna said shaking her head "look Nikki I want you to be happy and you know you won't unless you two stop doing this to each other"

"You know nothing about that Jenna...so stop talking about it" Gunner said with anger in his voice. Oh god this will not end will. Gunner turned around to leave and my heart broke with each step he take toward the door.

"Wait a second...where do you think you are going ? what the hell is going on here ?" Lee addresses Gunner who was about to open the door and leave me in fire line, but thank god Gunner turned back around. It would have been really embarrassing and awkward to explain what Jenna was talking about. Gunner looks at me and we lock eyes "Why don't you ask her ?" Gunner says breaking eye contact.

My jaw drops "Are you kidding me ?" I stand up "Don't you dare walk out of that door Gunner Jensen" I warn him. He turns around and I struggle to keep my angry face on.

"Or what Nicole Forbes ?" He says with a look on his face that made me angry for real now. Gunner turns around to walk away "Yeah that's right walk away like you always do" I yell at his back without thinking.

I realize I shouldn't have said that as soon as I heard Gunner's answer "I'm the one who walks away ? PLEASE Nikki don't make me even get started...because if we are going to count the times you gave me your back I'm sure you will get a spot in _Guinness_ book"

My jaw drops again...He is not lying but I wouldn't put it that way "Oh please you were the one to force me walk away"

Gunner walks in my way and I can sense the anger in his eyes as he looked at me and froze me "I forced you ? you are the one who is scared to get committed" I was about to open my mouth and answer his accusation but he cut me off with an answer that broke my heart "who is the one who left the last time saying that hate will be the only thing we shared in all these years" I feel tears forming in my eyes and Jenna's hand wrapped around my shoulder trying to bring me in for a hug while she repeated "I'm so sorry"

"Whoa stop right there Gunner and come back here" Barney demanded from the blonde giant.

"No I'm done with this shit" he looks at me "you're the one who wanted to end this and we did so you had no right in coming here" he said pointing his finger at me but Lee immediately took that finger away, not in an aggressive way though. Gunner looked at his friend in disbelieve "are you on my side or her's ? you're my friend!"

"I'm in no one's side...now how about you two come down and sit down to tell us what the hell all this means ?...OK ?" Lee asked looking between me and Gunner.

Gunner shook his head and turned around. My mind spins around and I remember every time I saw his back while he walked away. My eyes were bleary and my heart was in pieces all over again. I thought it was over...I thought that pain and that part of me was gone, but not as long as I keep bumping into him in every step in my life. Every time I think I'm OK he comes in and he turn my life upside down. I feel my fingers wanting to move...My eyes wanting to see his face...My legs wanting to run...My heart wanting to stop him...My soul wanting to get out of my body and reunite with his...That's what Gunner Jensen makes me feel every time I see his back while he walks away from me taking every part of who I am with him in every step.

I walk to my piano and my fingers move automatically translating my feelings into beautiful music. His footsteps stop for a few moments and I can imagine him in my mind closing his eyes and feeling the music...I can hear his footsteps again then I feel his body sitting by mine...My eyes feed on his beautiful face and my fingers keep playing music to his heart.

Gunner places his hand on my cheek and I feel his cold hand as he draw closer until our lips met and moved perfectly together. We stand up but I jump not breaking the kiss and wrap my legs around his waist as he led us to my bed room.


End file.
